


Arrangements

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Fetish, Fluff, Kinky sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Don changed things at home.





	

“Baby, can we talk?”

“Sure, Don, what's on your mind?”

“I know you've come to the conclusion that something is bothering me, right?”

“Yes, I have.... what is it?”

“Well, it's about Danny.....”

“What about him?”

“He's in the way.....”

“Come again!”

“Danny's in the way. The thing is I want to spend more time with you, and less with him.”

“What's happened to make you feel that way, Don?”

“Nothing's really happened, it's just that I feel like I don't get enough time with you anymore, and when we do get some time, Danny horns in.....”

“Give me an example.....”

“There are times I want to make love with just you, and Danny joins in, and it kinda kills the mood for me......”

“Don, we are a threesome. That's how threesomes work. Remember, we discussed how things would change, and you readily agreed that you were okay with that. Basically, it sounds like you want to change up the schedule we loosely put in place back when this all started.....”

“That's exactly what I want to do! You are my husband, dammit, and I want more one-on-one time with you.....”

“Then you need to figure out how you want to re-work things, and we all need to sit down and discuss this.....

“Okay.....”

“And remember, Danny has feelings, too.....”

 

Jackson got up from the table and went into the bedroom to start getting ready for bed. While doing so, he wondered what had brought this on, and why now? Don had seemed happy with the way things were, but it just went to show that you never could tell what was on anybody's mind anymore. The person he was most concerned about was Danny. Jackson hoped that Danny would understand, and that they could all work something out because the thought of hurting Danny bothered Jackson. He got his book from the night table and settled in to wait for Danny to come home. He'd been called out to a scene earlier, and Jackson knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew Danny was home safe.

Don sat in the living room thinking about the remark Jackson made about figuring out a new arrangement, and was trying to get started on doing just that. It's not like he wanted to take Danny completely out of the equation, he just wanted more time with Jackson. He was thinking something along the lines of spending at least two night per week with Jackson, and then Danny could spent a night with Jackson, then a night with him, and at least two nights as a threesome. That left one night where they could just relax. The more Don thought about it, it just might work. The only obstacle he could see was getting Danny to agree to it. Danny finally arrived home around 2:30 in the morning. The scene had been particularly tough, and he knew he had his work cut out for him the next morning. Not wanting to disturb the guys, he showered and went to sleep in the guest room. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning dawned to find Danny tired, Jackson bustling around getting breakfast ready, and Don uncharacteristically quiet. When asked what was wrong, he replied that he had a headache. After breakfast, each man scrambled around to get out the door, so as not to be late. Jackson was tending to matters at his shop when Don called......

“Can you talk, babe?”

“Sure..... what's up?”

“I wanted to talk to you about our discussion last night.....”

“You want to meet for lunch?”

“Could we?”

“Sure.... Pressman's?”

“Around 12:30....”

“I'll see you then.....”

Don ended the call and went back to his paperwork. He thought his plan was good, and that Jackson might come on board. His only real worry was Danny, and how he would take it. While he was trying to figure something out that would work for all parties involved, he tried to keep Danny's feelings in mind. Don honestly couldn't think of when wanting to spend more time with Jackson became a priority to him, he just knew it was something that needed to happen. When the three of them entered into the whole threesome arrangement, Don had no problem giving up time with Jackson. But as time went on, it started to grate on Don's nerves. Hopefully things could be worked out to everyone's satisfaction......

Danny knew something was up. He could tell by the way things were at home. He couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong, but evidently he had. It seemed that he couldn't do anything right as far as Don was concerned. His best friend and lover had been on his case a lot lately. Jackson seemed to be trapped in the middle, trying to keep the peace. Danny knew that he was going to have to bite the bullet, and ask if they could all sit down and talk because he really wanted to know what was going on. He just had to find the right time.

 

Don was waiting for Jackson to arrive at Pressman's. He was starting to get impatient when he saw his little guy come through the door. He called out to him and waved him over to their table. He kissed his husband and they sat down and ordered their lunch. While they were waiting for their food, Don told Jackson that he thought he may have a solution the arrangement problem.......

“Let's hear it.....”

“Well, I thought that maybe I could have two days with you, Danny could have one day with you, then we could have our group thing for two days, and we'd have one day for rest. What do you think?”

“It might be possible, but what happens when the schedule gets disrupted by work or something else?”

“Well, we'll just have to figure that out if it happens.....”

“Okay.... now you have to run it by Danny and get his thoughts.....”

“I know, babe...... I think he'll be okay with it....”

“I hope so.... I don't want you two bickering back and forth.....”

“Just leave it to me....”

The guys talked about a few other things, and soon it was time for them to go back to work. Don kissed Jackson and went on his way.....

 

That night, after dinner, Don called Jackson and Danny to the living room so they could talk. Danny was a bit apprehensive because he had no clue what Don wanted to talk about, yet he had the feeling it had something to do with him. Jackson just wanted the whole thing over with because he was tired of hearing about it......

“The reason I wanted to talk to the two of you is because I want to make some changes in our arrangement.....”

“What do you mean, Don?”

“Well, Danny, the truth is I want to spend more time alone with Jackson.....”

“Jax, what do you have to say about this?”

“Danny, I told Don that if he wanted to make changes, he needed to come up with a schedule we could work with......”

“So have you come up with something we can work with, Don?”

“I have.... it goes something like this: I get Jackson for two days, then you get him for two days, then we have two days for the three of us, and on the last day we rest..... what do you think?”

“It sounds okay to me..... Jax, what do you think?”

“We'll just have to try it out and see how it goes. Since this is Friday, why don't we start this new arrangement on Monday?”

“Sounds good to me..... Danny, what do you think?”

“I guess we could give it a trial run.....”

So it was settled. Since everyone was in agreement, the discussion was over. Don honestly didn't want to have to wait until Monday, but figured that would be best since Jackson picked that day to start.

 

Monday found Don excited! He had his baby for two whole days, and planned to make the most of it. Life, however, had other plans for Don Flack. A major case broke wide open on Monday afternoon, and Don was right in the big middle of it. He was the lead detective, and he didn't get home until the wee hours of Tuesday morning. He was able to spend a couple of hours sleeping next to Jackson, until the precinct called and required his presence at a crime scene linked to the first one. Tuesday was just as bad because Don was only home for a total of three and a half hours.

Wednesday and Thursday were Danny's days with Jackson. He wined and dined him on Wednesday night and took him dancing afterwards. Thursday night, the two made love all night since Danny was off on Friday. Friday and Saturday came and it was still just Danny and Jackson. Don would come home and sleep for a few hours and then go back to the grind. On Sunday, Don caught a break. Danny stayed out of the way so Don and Jackson could have some alone time. Don more than made up for the time he missed. Jackson had to gently remind him that he still had Monday and Tuesday, but he said he wasn't taking any chances.

The new arrangement seemed to be working very well. Don was able to spend more time with Jackson, and he made sure that he spent quality time with Danny as well because he didn't want Danny to think that he was going to start ignoring him. There were times when neither Don nor Danny would make love to Jackson. They would just talk or spend time just being with each other. The reason for this was because Don and Danny had talked privately about saving it up for their threesome nights. Don's reasoning for this was because Jackson deserved something really special for being so patient and loving to them. Danny agreed wholeheartedly, and told Don that was indeed a pretty good idea. Shortly after Don and Danny talked, it was time for their threesome night. Don started things off by cooking a nice dinner for the three of them. After dinner, Danny cleaned the kitchen while Jackson went in to shower and prepare for the evening. Dona and Danny followed suit, and soon the three were naked and making out in the middle of their king-sized bed.

Don was eager to get the action started, but held back because he wanted to make this special. Danny felt the same way, and took his cues from Don. Don started kissing and licking his way down Jackson's compact body while Danny began giving his Jax a very slow, teasing hand job. Don pushed Danny's hand away and took Jackson in his mouth. Jackson groaned and began moving around because Danny had worked his way around and began licking at Jackson's opening. Don and Danny were each stroking their hard dicks in anticipation of what was to come.

Jackson wiggled his way out from under Don and Danny and told them to assume the special position. The two hurriedly got themselves ready, and Danny moaned as Jackson began stroking his mens' cocks with lube. Don groaned as Jackson stopped stroking, and when he opened his eyes, he became extremely hot. Jackson had positioned himself about both his mens' cocks and was just about to sit down on both of them at the same time. Jackson took a deep breath and slowly eased himseld down on his guys.

Danny tried to start thrusting, but Jackson stopped him and reminded him that he and Donnie had to move together so they wouldn't hurt him. Danny apologized, and Jackson continued what he was doing. He kept going lower and lower until he was filled completely by Don and Danny both. Jackson began to move slowly so he could get used to being filled so completely. Once he was sufficiently stretched, he gave Don and Danny the signal to start moving. The guys started a slow grind, and picked up speed and intensity as they went.

Soon the sensations became too much for Danny, and he began shooting a load of hot cum up Jackson's tight ass. Don soon followed suit, and then Jackson reached his orgasm. As each man withdrew from Jackson, gobs of hot cum oozed out of his ass. Danny went to the bathroom and brought back warm, damp cloths to help with the cleanup. As he was helping Jackson clean up, a thisck glob of cum eased out of Jackson's ass. Danny couldn't resist the urge to lean down and lick it up. Don watched in fascination, and asked Danny what it had been like. Danny said it was great, and he might do it again somtime. Later, Don asked Jackson what he thought about what Danny did. Jackson said it was no different that when he swallowed Danny's cum after a blowjob. 

And so it went. The new arrangements worked well, and Danny continued with his new kink. Jackson and Don both enjoyed it very much since Danny did it quite a bit. Somewhere along the way, Danny thanked Don for wanting to change the arrangements because he discovered a new kink, and everyone got what they wanted.......

 

THE END


End file.
